


Wills Of Sweetness

by KuyaReCom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Graphic, I feel sorry for everyone in here, M/M, Multi, Rom-com, Violence, feli's such a sweetheart, future timeline, high ranks, mafia, positive, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuyaReCom/pseuds/KuyaReCom
Summary: Assigned from the General himself, Ludwig Beilschmidt will handle an urgent case of making a doppelganger to replace an important member of the military which had gone missing just before a turn of events.The Trainer; stern and well-achieved must have the wills to train the subject.The doppelganger; sweet and innocent will be transformed into the opposite of it; a fallen angel with wings that were tattered broken by the person in charge.Will the Trainer even have the wills to change the rare perception of this beholding sight?





	Wills Of Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao~ Kuya here! :3
> 
> This is some draft or note. idek. I might continue this or edit it to be fitted into a one-shot.  
> Btw, isn't proof-read, I just dreamed about something like this. It's a real dream.  
> And I was rushing to write this since I'm going to the venue on which the competition I participate is being held, and Coach doesn't let us to be distracted with techs.
> 
> My first Gerita main-based fanfic, idk how this will turn out. Let's hope that it's okay.
> 
> -edited on 22/4/19-  
> Like I said before, this is badly writtem even after editing.  
> Btw  
> Where do you search for a BETA reader??

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

"Ve~ Captain!"

Ludwig blinked. Once, twice, several times. Standing in front of him was the person he was supposed to _meet_.

A normal-sized brunette stood inches from him, light brown hair with a hair disturbingly sticking out. Closed eyelids thus added the appeal of his feminine looks, he appeared slim with a nice cursive shown even when cladded in a blue military uniform. Smiling with rosy cheeks, he let out the type of aura that made the blonde's eyebrows twitched; rays of sunshine and rainbows, the positivity surrounding him was too bearable for his opinion.

Ludwig blinked his blue eyes again, expecting to see if this person will be replaced with the blink but the view still didn't switch to his imagination..Peeking at the clipboard he's holding; he arched an eyebrow. This person seemed similar to the picture plastered at the upper corner except that he looked as if he couldn't even kill a rabbit, this must be photo-shopped then, what a great DIY trick.

"Colonel Vargas."

The brunette didn't wither the big smile on his face as he answered sweetly, "Si, captain!"

Squinting his eyes at the bright reply, Ludwig made a mental note in his head that this Italian might send him on a wild Italian goose chase. The German surpassed the curtly smile that threatened to carve on his lips.

_This is the person he was assigned to?_

_The person assigned for him to teach how to be a doppelganger?_

This must be a joke.

He groaned mentally as he lifted one eyelid to see the Italian's gaze to a yellow butterfly flying majestically around him.

 

He wondered when the main commanding officer invited him for a cup of coffee in a tiny shop that was hidden from plain sight, his curiosity rose as the location of this invitation was at the Italian-Swiss border. Arriving at his destination, he remembered settling for tea and sat at the far corner in the dark with General Zwingli.

Bobby shoulder-length blonde hair with green eyes that pierced everyone and the rank General received starting this year; it's surprising to see him sipping tea calmly as if he had the whole time to himself. With no sight of his beloved rifle sidekick slung over his shoulder, you'll expect him to look like the sweet angel his appearance could fool. Not that Ludwig didn't notice the bulges in both of his pockets and the distinct smell of gunpowder. No matter how heavy the smell is, gunpowder doesn't require any difficulty to wash it clean, which meant that the Swiss intended for him to smell threatening.

They were silent, no one starting a conversation. Ludwig knew the General's obsession with riffles, but he bothered to not start a chit-chat with one of his weak subjects being the main topic. Zwingli gave him an encrypted folder, very Zwingli-sh for him not to explain as he grabbed his coat before making a dramatic exit (with scampered pigeons). Leaving Ludwig alone trying to decipher the assignment.

It's about Colonel Vargas, one of the nuisances that the underworld must deal with. A double spy, acting as a mole in the Southern Mafia family due to his aggressive behaviour that could make you think twice on suspecting him.

During a trip to HQ, he was shot at the head.

His recovery was unknown, rumours circling the underworld was that he's taken into custody by another Mafia family that rules the other Southern parts. There were no good news, other than he might still be alive. Vargas was supposed to be a very important role in an upcoming 'event', without him, the plan will crumble to pieces and the strategists' efforts will be wasted. A replacement must be sought out, and the military put his twin brother for the role.

And who gets the most important role? The trainer for this Italian man named Feliciano Vargas is Ludwig Beilschmidt; a German who had a lot of patience, even when it came to controlling the whole region or his brother fainting in the bathroom due to slipping on one of his rubber ducks- but he didn't knew if this Vargas could hit the wall of limitation or the wall of minimisation.

 Standing tall, his blonde hair was slicked back with a sense of dignity. Jolty blue electric eyes scanning at the now-tired comrade in front of him. He had a great build, suited for the job of 'Soldier' he chose since a child, nothing could obviously faltered him. He will take care of this Vargas, polished him to be like golds shining in mines and worth of riches, he'll finish this assignment.

"Vargas."

"Si?" Vargas- no, Feliciano turned his head. He stopped chasing after the small butterfly to stare at the intimidating blonde.

"Tell me a few things about yourself." He asked calmly.

The Italian hummed, he stared at the sky, making a face as he sought an answer. "My name is Feliciano! But people call me Feli, I'm an Italian and love pasta very much!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, expecting him to continue. The folder in his hands had already stated this information except the pasta part. "That's it? Ve?" Feliciano tilted his head.

He nodded slowly before the Italian went on a scamper for the butterfly again. Ludwig glimpsed at the watch he's wearing, nearly evening. The sky had showed the streaks of orange clashing with the direct yellow of the sun. The sunlight made Feliciano's hair to glow, he barely caught a hazy halo shaped above his head.

"Vargas." He called again.

The Italian ran towards him after mere seconds of his family name being called out, "Just call me Feli, Captain!" He chirped.

Ludwig hesitated, that sounds too informal for his liking. "I'll use Feliciano." He bobbed his head, Ludwig continued, "Tomorrow, 5.30 a.m. sharp. You're dismissed."

Feliciano knitted his eyebrows, "6?"

"5.30."

"But pasta isn't still cooked by then!" He said.

"5.30." Ludwig shot back, he thought about how uncommon it is to eat pasta for an early breakfast.

Sensing that he can't win, Feliciano nodded. "Ve~ Sure, Captain! I need to go now! Bye~" He ran to leave the German behind, he waved cheerily and disappeared from the view.

Ludwig was still, this person seemed less blunt that what he thought of. He flicked the folder in his hands, little was known about Feliciano. Only that he had born in a remote village in Northern Italy and was adopted for a few years, then he was left alone to fend himself on the street. Picked up from a former member of the military at the slums to replace his twin brother's position. What happened was not recorded in any files, making Ludwig to wonder how did he even struck this bargain in the first place. 

Walking down the hill, he stared at the outlining city being drowned inn the sunset's bursts of colours. He just noticed that there was a common verbal tick in the Italian's verbal communication.

"Ve~?" Ludwig whispered slowly.

It sounded weird on him.


End file.
